regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Watch Order
Arcadia Watch Order While each show is a stand alone story and you don't have to watch things in order to get enjoyment, this is how things aired. Arcadia Gen 0 Watch Order: Gen 0 was a bridge between the old Solum content and the Arcadia content. Tyrus Bellows was carrying on Rollplay Solum's Voraci Empire storyline. *DwD: Tyrus Bellows *DwD: Silax Arcadia Gen 1 Watch Order: Georg/HcH Combined Playlist *DwD Georg (Ep 71 to 99) *Hardcore Heroes (1 to 8) *One Shots: Nick *One Shots: Nick & Sean *Hardcore Heroes (9 to 14) *One Shots: Fortunes End *Hardcore Heroes (15 to 38) *DwD Georg (Ep 105, 108, 111) *Hardcore Heroes Arcadia 1 to 4 *DwD Georg (Ep 112) *Hardcore Heroes Arcadia 5 *Hardcore Heroes Otherside: 1 to 6 *Hardcore Heroes 39 to 43. *Misscliks: Seaborn **Seaborn can be watched out of sequence from DwD and HcH, unlike the above there is no overlap) Arcadia Gen 2 Watch Order: *Misscliks: Devotion Episode 1 *One Shots: Refugees *Misscliks: Devotion Episode 2 to 40 *Frozen Frontier (Chapter 1 & 2) *Shenanigans: Episodes 89 + 102 *Frozen Frontier (Chapter 3 & 4) *DwD: Shia Hatan (stand alone adventure) *DwD: Mama Beatrix (stand alone adventure)(Set During Gen 1) *Assassin (set during Gen 1) *Rollplay: Vanderhorn One-Shot (stand alone adventure) *Game On *DwD: Zweihard Arcadia Gen 3 Watch Order: HcH crosses over events with GTC and Akuban Knights, with an actual crossover episode with GTC. Select Shenanigans episodes are listed as being somewhat "canon" to other events. The backdrop for this gen is the Drekis War of Expansion and Akuban Civil War, which are at risk growing into a War for Arcadia *Shenanigans: Episodes 113 & 128 *Gnomes, Tombs & Catacombs Episodes 1-6 *Shenanigans: Episodes 132 & 133 *Gnomes, Tombs & Catacombs Episodes 7-15 *Hardcore Heroes Episodes 44-45 *Gnomes, Tombs & Catacombs 16-20 *Hardcore Heroes Episode 46 *Akuban Knights Episodes 1-18 *Hardcore Heroes Episodes 47-50 *Akuban Knights Episodes 19-21 *Shenanigans: Episode 145 & 146 *Akuban Knights Episodes 22-26 *DwD: Malcifier Winter (Connects into GTC's Count Vicious Arc at any point) Arcadia Gen 4 Watch Order: It is 1512 and the wars for Arcadia continue as the Demon Colony grows into becoming a greater threat. No true crossovers yet in this era. * Shenanigans: Episodes: 147, 159, & 165 * Hardcore Heroes: Episode 51-55 * Demon's Run (follows up from HcH 55) * Homeward Bound (sequel series to Frozen Frontier) * Of Dice and Men * Desperate Measures * The Legend of Yaka * Empires of Arcadia * Outpost Santa Barbara Solum Watch Order Solum was the setting of Neal's shows before Arcadia. In the Solum setting, the shows are set in different time periods. Age of Mist *Misscliks: Demigods *DwD: Balrog Blacksteel *DwD: Fenric *Misscliks: Amnesia? (I think Amnesia goes here) *Honorbound (after the playtest episodes) Age of Heroes *DwD: Wilhelm Age of Might *Rollplay: Age of Might Age of Iron *Rollplay: Legacy Episode 1 to 39 *Solum One Shots: 1 to 10.5 *All of the Arcadia stuff approx 10 years after the end of Rollplay: Legacy. No canon date established. Late Age of Iron The events of the Vale War *Rollplay: Solum Episode 1 to 45 *Misscliks: Pirate Edition **Pirate Edition Chapter 2 Episode 13 takes place at same time as Solum Week 12 Age of Prosperity *DwD: Verissa *Misscliks: Vigilantes (war between the Stormtide Kingdom and Kingdom of Altharas) *Misscliks: Outbreak (takes place a week after Vigilantes episode 3) Age of Strife *Age of Strife Unknown Age *DwD: Beryll Rosewell Raw Real World Order 2013 *Rollplay: Legacy (18 Feb 2013 to 16 Dec 2013) *One-Shots Solum (26 Jun 2013 to 20 Nov 2013) *Misscliks: Pirate Edition (21 Jul 2013 to 20 May 2014) *Dicing with Death (1 Dec 2013 to present) 2014 *Rollplay: Solum (7 Jan 2014 to 4 Jun 2015) *Misscliks: Demigods (1 Jun 2014 to 3 Feb 2015) *Honorbound (21 Jul 2014 to 15 Apr 2015) *Age of Strife: Legacy (21 Dec 2014 to 10 Mar 2015) 2015 *Misscliks: Vigilantes (24 Feb 2015 to 14th Apr 2015) *Misscliks: Outbreak (14 Apr 2015 to 19 May 2015) *Shenanigans (28 Apr 2015 to Present) *Misscliks: Amnesia (3 Jun 2015 to 29 Jul 2015) *Misscliks: Seaborn (27 Oct 2015 to 22 Nov 2016) 2016 *Hardcore Heroes (2 Jan 2016 to Present) *One-Shots Arcadia (13 Apr 2016 - Infrequent) *Age of Strife (18 Sep 2016 to 26 Mar 2017) *Misscliks: Devotion (6 Dec 2016 to 18 Jan 2018) 2017 *Frozen Frontier (14 May 2017 to 13 Jan 2019) *RollPlay: Pride of Vanderhorn (5 Sep 2017) *Heroes' Graveyard (11 Sep 2017 to 21 May 2018) *Fatal One (1 Oct 2017 to 3 Apr 2018) 2018 *Game On (11 Mar 2018 to 8 Jun 2018 *Assassin (20 Jun 2018 to 13 Sep 2018) *Misscliks: Finale (11 Aug 2018) *Akuban Knights (9 Nov 2018 to 19 July 2019) *Gnomes Tomes and Catacombs (14 Nov 2018 to 8 May 2019) 2019 *Homeward Bound (7 Apr 2019 to Present) *Of Dice and Men (18 July, 2019 to Present) *The Legend of Yaka (13 Aug 2019 to 14 Aug 2019) *Desperate Measures (8 Sep 2019 to Present) *Empires of Arcadia (9 Oct 2019 to Present) Category:Timeline